


Final straw

by killerweasel



Series: The Man with Two Brains [5]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Gen, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has reached his breaking point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final straw

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Последняя капля](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258932) by [WTF_MOSK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_MOSK/pseuds/WTF_MOSK)



Title: Final straw  
Fandom: _Sherlock_  
Characters: John Watson, Sherlock Holmes, Jim Moriarty  
Word Count: 823  
Rating: PG  
A/N: AU after _A Study in Pink_ , crack!fic

John was running dangerously low on patience. He’d almost grown used to the insanity of life with Sherlock. Sometimes he could almost anticipate what he might find coming through the door. Now that Jim Moriarty was their new flatmate though, everything had changed.

He kept telling himself that having a madman in a jar living under his roof was only a temporary situation. In the back of his mind, he was starting to think this wasn’t true. It had been almost two months and Sebastian hadn’t been in contact at all. John had even tried to get information from Mycroft. He might have had a better chance trying to find things out from Mycroft’s damn brolly.

Sherlock and Jim had very similar personalities. John discovered the two of them were constantly in some form of competition. It was almost like an ongoing round of ‘anything you can do, I can do better’ except ‘better’ was frequently with ‘louder’, ‘more explosive’, or ‘far more disgusting’. For the most part, John tried to stay out of it. He didn’t want to be seen taking sides.

Being in contact with the two of them soon became overwhelming. After a long day at work, the last thing John wanted to deal with was a couple of fighting geniuses. If he could hear them bickering before he put his key in the door, he would just turn around and leave. Sometimes he stayed with Lestrade. He’d even stayed with Anderson once. He always made sure to turn his mobile off because otherwise he’d be constantly bombarded by texts from both Sherlock and Jim.

John finally snapped when he came home and discovered his laptop was not only broken, but the pieces had been scattered around the flat. All of the anger he’d kept locked away exploded outward with the force of an erupting volcano. He wasn’t even sure what he was yelling, most of it sounded more like noises than words. By the time he stopped, Sherlock and Jim were crouched low on the floor by the couch. He let out one more scream of frustration before heading to his room.

It was a few hours later when John finally ventured from his room again. As he made his way to the kitchen, he noticed the pieces of the shattered laptop were gone. The more he glanced around, the more it seemed the majority of the mess around the flat had been dealt with. That was certainly different.

John blinked in amazement as he stepped into the kitchen. There were labels on things. Sherlock’s experiments had been moved to one side of the room. All of the appliances which had either been damaged out of Sherlock’s boredom or ruined in the name of science had been replaced with new ones. John ran his hand along the new teapot.

He took a deep breath before opening the refrigerator. The body parts were now located on the bottom shelf. They were all properly stored in bags of various sizes. John smiled when he saw the new container of milk. There was actually regular, normal food too. John made himself a sandwich. It was quite possibly the best food he’d eaten in ages.

John had just finished eating when he heard a rattle behind him. Jim was headed in his direction, holding up a white flag in one hand. John snorted. “There’s no way the two of you could have done all of this by yourselves.”

“You should take a picture because you know it isn’t going to last very long.” Jim swiveled around, taking a better look at the kitchen. “It was Sherlock’s idea. He said Mycroft owed him a favor. His brother’s minions are rather impressive, aren’t they?”

John was about to ask where Sherlock was when he heard the sound of the violin. A smile spread across his face when he recognized the song as one of his favorites. This was as close to an apology from Sherlock as he was going to get.

“The new laptop will be here tomorrow. That’s from me.” Jim scuffed a foot on the floor. “They said they should be able to recover most of the data from the old one.”

“Thank you, Jim.” John grinned. “I’m going to check out that zombie film Lestrade loaned me the other night. You’re welcome to join me. I’m sure Sherlock will have to join in with a running commentary until he gets bored.”

“Zombies?” Jim clapped his hands with glee. “I love films where society breaks down. Bonus points for chaos and carnage on an epic scale. Lead the way, John.”

As John walked out of the kitchen, he felt better than he had in weeks. He knew that things would eventually go back to the way they were, especially if Jim stuck around for a while longer. For now though, John would enjoy the peace that came between the insanity in his life.


End file.
